Freshman: Part One of a Girl’s Journey through Hi
by MrsNickJay
Summary: The adventures of a teenaged girl.


Please Be Mine

**Name:** Cecile (ceci for short!)  
**Age:**15

**Fave Jonas**:JOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(i love all of them though)

**Fave Flower**:orchids

**About You in General**: i'm nice, shy(but once u get to know me i'm pretty outgoing), i love to sing-ain't so bad-, i like to go to the movies, i love sushi, i like to take random pictures, i wanna be famous:P, i've only had one bf in my whole life(and it didn't go so well :S), i'm crazy, and idk what else!

**anything else you would like to add:** i loooove the Jonas bros.!!!! lol

**Name:** Elizabeth

**Age:** 14

**Fave Jonas:** Nicholas

**Fave Flower**: daffodil

**About You in General**: fun, outgoing, energetic, funny. Loves jbs, music, concerts, friends, movies, the computer, cell phone. Loves a boy who can sing.

**anything else you would like to add:** I love the Jonas brothers soooooooooooooooooooooo much x 35046836235087469073498758078775935 

**Name**: Ashlei _ 16  
**Fave Jonas:** (obviously it needs to be Kevin :)) All of them! haha i dont choose favorites but i do love kevin!  
**Fave Flower**: White Roses  
**About You in General:** I'm an upbeat person, who loves to have fun and sing and dance. i love writing and i'm a very romantic person :)  
**anything else you would like to add:** I love kevin!! Ahah_

Chapter One

It was Saturday, early afternoon and Cecile, Elizabeth and Ashlei were walking back to Elizabeth's house after walking the track at school. They did everything together. Seriously EVERYTHING! They passed the Jonas house where inside was located Nick, Joe and Kevin; the boys were totally in love with them.

"Ah, Elizabeth I can't wait to get in back inside, where the nice, cool, air is. It's so hot outside!" Ceci said picking up her pace. Then Nick walked outside.

"Oh my goodness, he's out again!" Ashlei said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. Nick ran up to them.

"Hey!" Nick said happily.

"Hello, Nicholas, again."

"I love when you said my whole name."

"What do you want?"

"I wrote a song with Joe and Kevin, I want you girls to listen."

"Sorry, Nick, we have plans, and tell Kevin I don't want to hear him play his guitar again." Ashlei said running towards the house.

"Sorry, I have to go" Elizabeth said walking off leaving Nick in the middle of the street. The girls grabbed some Red Bulls and went into Elizabeth's room. They turned on the radio and Fallout Boy was playing. They all got up and started dancing. Then they heard a thump on the window. Ceci went to check it out.

Chapter Two

"Someone is throwing rocks at your window. Looks like the geniuses from next door." She said. Elizabeth walked over and opened her window.

"Throw another one and I'll have to come over and kick your butt!" Elizabeth yelled across. The boys laughed and then she saw Denise look at her funny. "Oh, hello Mrs. Jonas. How are you?" She gave a fake smile. She left the window and Ceci and Ashlei appeared.

"Oh, Ashlei, you should come and hear out new song!" Kevin said taking out his guitar.

"No thanks, I rather rip off my own ears." She responded quickly.

"Rip off your own ears? That's weird" Ceci said laughing. She turned around to get Elizabeth's reaction but she wasn't there. "Great where'd she go?" She walked out of the door. They both ran back to the window and saw Elizabeth knock on the door.

Elizabeth's POV

Being so close to my friends that love me is really weird. I've known Nick since I was like 3 hours old. I knock on the door. Frankie opens it.

"Hey Frankie, where are your brothers?" I asked stepping it.

"Um last time I saw them was in… Nick's room I think" Frankie said giving me a hug.

"Thank you sweets" I said running up the stairs quietly. I peeked into Nick's room where Joe and Nick were standing at the window. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped around and it was Kevin.

"You scared me!" I whispered screamed.

"Sorry" He replied and opened the door. I smiled hoping Nick didn't see me. But he did and ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Dude, you have to listen to our song please!" Nick was begging on his legs.

"Fine, let me text the girls"

-Hey come over real quick

-What? Why?

-Please, they really want 4 us 2 hear them

-Ok. Well will c u.

Cecil's POV

I wasn't sure why, but Ashlei got a text saying to go over. This should be interesting. I knocked on the door. Frankie answered it. I didn't even say anything to him.

"They are in the fun room" He said closing the door behind us and leading us. He grabbed our hands. I smiled at him and then I saw Joe's face and it disappeared. They were around three chairs in which Elizabeth was already sitting in one. She didn't look extremely happy. We sat next to her and the boys started playing a song. We all rolled our eyes all at the same time.

They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
a href" title"Please Be Mine Lyrics" Please Be Mine Lyrics /a   
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I was really surprised because they sounded really good.

"Wow, that was… actually good." Ashlei said giving Kevin a hug. I gave a Joe a hug and thanked him for the song. Elizabeth didn't even look at Nick or any of the boys, something must have happened. I must remember to ask her.

Ashlei's POV

So Elizabeth left without saying anything. I didn't know what was wrong. I gave a look to Ceci but she just gave an 'I have no idea' look back.

"What happened when Elizabeth was here?" I asked no one in particular.

"Nick told her something. Um, we have to tell you guys now too." Kevin said. "We got signed thanks to Nicholas and we're moving to California!" Ceci and I laughed at the same time. They all looked serious. I stopped laughing but she was still laughing. I punched her.

"Ouch!" She said rubbing her arm. "So you guys are really moving?" They all nodded their heads.

"When!?!" I jumped in.

"Tomorrow morning" Nick said putting his guitar back into it's' case. I looked at everyone with blank faces. A tear ran down my face. Why? They were my friends but they kept stalking me… or Kevin did. I'm going to miss them.

"We have to go" I said and walked off with Ceci. I walked out the house. "I'm going home." I walked in the other direction. I waited for Ceci to say something but she just walked towards her house.

Chapter Three

It was a hot morning. Ceci and Ashlei knew that it was automatic to go to Elizabeth's house to go for Movie Monday. They walked together and saw a huge moving van.

"Oh my gosh! They are really moving!" Ceci said. Ashlei just looked at her like 'duh!' They ran over to Elizabeth's house and rang the door bell. No answer.

"Hey over here!" They heard from the distance. They walked over to the Jonas House and Elizabeth and her family was helping move.

"Can we help too?" Ashlei asked.

"Sure, the more, the better. Our flight is in 5 hours so we need to be finished by noon. Then I'll buy everyone lunch." Paul said loading a box. Ceci went upstairs to get a box and she saw Denise and Nick talking.

"No matter how much you don't want to move, we are. Unloading the truck isn't going to help, I'm sorry. We still own the house; we are just renting it out for the mean time. You just got signed into Hollywood Records, you should be happy!" Denise said holding onto his head.

"I am happy. I'm just sad that I have to leave all of this." Nick said getting up from his mother's hold. He turned to the door and saw Ashlei. "Oh, hey!"

"Hey, so which box can I get first" Ashlei asked picking up a smaller box than the one Nick was holding.

"I'm guessing that one" he chuckled. They walked down the stairs together. On the last step Ashlei missed it and tripped. She flew forwards and landed on top of Nick and both their boxes were busted open. Elizabeth and Joe walked in and saw Ashlei and Nick on the floor.

"Nice underwear!" Elizabeth said picking up a pair of Nick's briefs that had his name on it.

"Dude!" Joe yelled taking them from Elizabeth and putting them on his head like Captain Underpants.

"Ew!" Ashlei and Elizabeth yelled. Nick got up and tried to pull them off of Joe's head. Joe ran around like superman. Then he ran into Kevin.

"Nice Joe" He said laughing. Then Paul came in and gave Joe a look and instantly Joe knew and took off the underwear and handed them back to Nick. We finished putting all the boxes in the truck with the furniture.

"I still can't believe we are going to make a CD" Nick said aloud.

"I still can't believe someone signed you guys!" Elizabeth said. Everyone laughed but Nick didn't. "Dude, I'm joking. You know I love ya" His eyes grew big. "Not like that, more like a best friend or a brother." We all went to Subway for a quick lunch before the whole Jonas Family was going to move across the country. No one really talked. Ceci, Ashlei, Elizabeth and her Mom went with the Jonas Family to the air port. They all gave hugs and they were gone.

"Yes they are finally gone, but I will still miss them. They were like our best friends" Ceci said getting back into the car.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Oh my, I need starbizucks!" Ashlei yelled. They drove from the airport and went to starbucks.

Chapter Four

A couple of weeks past when Ashlei received a phone call from Kevin.

-Hey how have you guys been?

-Good, and you guys?

-Good. We finished our record and it's going on sell in a month!

-Oh My Goodness! We are sooo excited.

-You have to tell everyone and buy like 50 CDs

The conversation didn't last long after that. What seemed like a million years past by, the CD finally came out. Ceci, Ashlei and Elizabeth were the first to buy the CD.

"They look so cute here!" Ceci said opening her CD. They placed it into the car's CD player. What I Go To School For instantly started playing.

"Oh My, I love this beat!" Elizabeth squealed. Within hours they all knew all the words.

"Look how cute they are. Man why didn't I go out with Joe!?!" Ceci exclaimed. They went back to Ashlei's house to listen to more of the CD. When they pulled up into Ashlei's drive way there were like 100 girls standing in front of the Old Jonas House.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked no one in particular.

"Let's go find out." Ceci said running towards the house. There were girls that they had never seen before.

"What's going on?" Ashlei asked one of the girls.

"Oh My God, the Jonas Brothers live here!" She screamed.

"Yeah, so?" Ceci said. She looked at the girl and her shirt said 'Sarah, biggest Jonas Fan'.

"We want them to come out!" Sarah, which was obviously her name, screamed. All the other girls screamed.

"Well, we know them, and have for like ever. They don't live here anymore." Elizabeth exclaimed. All the girls became quiet and listened.

"Prove it then!" All the girls screamed.

"Fine, I will!" Elizabeth yelled back taking out her cell phone. "Be quiet so I can put it on speaker phone." Everyone was completely silent. The phone rang.

-Hey Elizabeth

-Hey Nicholas

-I love when you say my name like that. Did you pick up the CD?

-Yeah, Ceci and Ashlei and I got it already. It's so amazing

-Thanks so much. Hey listen, tonight's the release party in NYC, at someplace, I forget. But I want you three there!

-That sounds awesome. Oh, can you please tell these girls that you don't live in Wyckoff anymore!

-What girls?

-The girls on the front lawn of your old house, right next to mine.

-Oh, hey… yeah we don't live there anymore. Wait am I on speaker!?

-Um, yeah…

-Dude, I hate when you do that. Ha-ha. Okay, so I'll have my mom call your mom to tell her everything. See you at eight.

"Kay, bye" all three girls said at the same time.

"See she told you we knew them, and they moved!" Ashlei said. The girls just left. Ceci looked at her cell phone.

"Oh my goodness! Its five now, that means we have only have two hours to get ready!" Ceci screamed. All the girls looked at each other and screamed.

"Okay, be at my house in two hours! I'll talk to my mom into taking us" Elizabeth said. They all ran off. By the time Elizabeth was inside of her house, her mom was already talking to Ashlei's and Ceci's mom on three way.

"Okay, I can take them. Tell your girls to be here no later than 6:50" She hung up. Elizabeth looked at her mom. "WE ARE GOING TO A RELEASE PARTY!" she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Elizabeth said screaming up the stairs. At 6:45 the others were already there.

"Time to go, get in the van. We will pick up some food on the way" Everyone jumped into the van. Ceci plopped the CD into the CD player and Time For Me To Fly started playing. Ashlei turned it up to 40/50. Elizabeth's mom, Lizette turned it down.

"Is that Nicholas? Ha-ha his voice is so high pitched, but he sounds adorable." Lizette said laughing.

"Mom, don't do that. It's the Jonas Brothers!" Elizabeth said putting the radio louder. They listened to the CD 2 times before getting to the Rock 'N Roll café in New York City.

Chapter Five

The three girls jumped out of the car. Ashlei was wearing a baby pink halter top with a denim mini skirt, Ceci was wearing a baby pink ¾ sleeved shirt with dark denim shorts, and Elizabeth was wearing a baby pink short sleeved shirt with long jeans. It was a coincidence they were all wearing the same shade of pink. There were hundreds of girls in front of the door. Ashlei tried to get squeeze pass first but was thrown out.

"Ugh, don't push me! Who do you think you are?" She yelled at a girl.

"How do you think you are!?" The girl yelled at Ashlei.

"I'm the Jonas Brothers best friend. That's who!" She yelled. Lizette came and put her hand on her should like 'calm down'. Lizette pulled the girls towards the red carpet.

"Ha-ha, that makes sense." Ceci said laughing. They four of them walked up the carpet. They felt like stars.

"Excuse me. You can only come in if you are on the list." A big man said.

"Lizette, Ceci, Elizabeth and Ashlei" Ceci said. The guy looked at the list.

"The boys specifically said you are VIPs. Here" he said handing up lanyards.

"AHHHHHH" Ashlei screamed. "I'm a VIP!" They all walked in there were tons of people everywhere. On the speakers 6 Minutes was blasting. Ceci ran off and Ashlei and Elizabeth went running off trying to find her. Finally they found her talking to Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp. Ashlei's and Elizabeth's eyes grew 100 times bigger.

"OMG!" Elizabeth yelped. "My mom loves you Mr. Depp." He let out his hand to shake mine. I shook it and screamed in my mind.

"Where is she?" He asked. I turned around. I pointed. "What's her name?

"Lizette." I said. He stood up and walked over to her. She nearly fainted at the sight of him. We all laughed.

"Ceci, Ashlei, Elizabeth over here!" We heard a familiar voice. We turned around and saw who it was.

Chapter Six

The Jonas boys were walking towards them with huge smiles on their faces.

ASHLEI'S POV

Kevin came up to me and gave a kiss on my check. I noticed Joe and Nick did the same for Ceci and Elizabeth.

"Hello Ladies, how are you tonight?" Joe said in a French Accent. It was pretty cute actually.

"We're good. Glad to see you" I answered for everyone. I looked into Kevin's eyes, they just glowed. I had never realized this before, but he had the littlest freckle on his neck. Then I felt a push on my arm.

"Oww!" I screamed. Everyone was looking at me. "Sorry I dazed off."

"Its okay, so you want to go chill out and dance?" I heard Joe asking Ceci.

"Yeah, that would be cool." Ceci walked off with Joe.

"Come on lets dance!" Kevin said pulling my arm.

"Okay" I was kind of being forced to. Fallout Boy's Dance Dance was blaring on the speakers now.

"I love this song!" I yelled jumping. Kevin danced and I was still jumping. When I noticed that he was dance I stopped jumping. I felt like an idiot. Then the song switched to You Just Don't Know It. Kevin put out his hand like 'do you want to dance' I grasped his hand gently. I put my head gracefully on his shoulder. I could feel his heart beat super quickly. I giggle softly. I shifted my head to see Ceci and Joe. Joe was acting like a moron dancing like he was at a rave to a slow song.

Chapter Seven

Cecile's POV

Joe was dancing crazily and then I looked around for Elizabeth and Nick. They were nowhere to be found. Then I saw them with another girl. She looked familiar but I wasn't too sure. I walked over towards them leaving Joe alone. I kept bumping into people and went I finally got off the dance floor I had lost Nick and Elizabeth. I walked into the bathroom and there was no one in there. I walked out and saw Nick with another girl.

"Nick!" I yelled.

"Ceci!" He yelled back. I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"And who is this?" The girl said. I looked at her. She had longish brown hair and had huge bugged eyes. She smiled and her teeth were all messed up.

"I'm Cecile, Nick's best friend, and you are?" I said mocking her.

"Hi, nice to meet you" She said and folded her arms across her chest.

"What was your name, you rudely forgot to mention that." I asked again a little louder.

"My name is Destiny, but everyone calls me Miley. You can call me that too." She said she turned around and walked away.

"Okay, what's her issue?" I said wrapping my arm around his neck.

"Well, I thought it was going to be cool introducing her and Elizabeth. But one thing I kind of failed to mention is that Miles and me are kind of a thing." I looked at him and my eyes just grew 100x bigger.

"What!? You got a girlfriend and didn't tell any of us!?" I said. His eyes got big.

"Don't be mad at me!" Nick said.

"I'm not, where's Elizabeth?" I said looking around the gigantic place.

"I don't know, she went away after I told her that Miley and…" He started I just cut him off.

"Don't you care? She's you best friend, and… oh my goodness. Have you tried to call her?" I took out my cell phone. Crap, no service.

"Miley didn't want me to, she said she was going to be fine." Nick said honestly. I just walked away. Suddenly Year 3000 came on. I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder.

"Cecile! Why'd you leave?" Joe asked smiling.

"I lost Elizabeth, Nick is now dating that girl and didn't tell anyone!" I said quickly. Then I hit Joe in the arm. "Why did you tell me!?"

"He didn't want you guys to know." Joe said smiling still. It was just a little creepy. Then Kevin and Ashlei came over to where Joe and I were standing. Then out of nowhere Elizabeth popped up.

"Ugh, where were you!?" I screamed over the loud music.

Chapter Eight

Elizabeth's POV

"I stepped outside for a moment to get some air" I responded. Everyone hugged me all at the same time.

"I thought I lost you!" Ceci said. I laughed and pulled her arm and Ashlei's toward the dance floor where The Single Life was playing by Sarina Paris. It was pretty much our theme song. Well now it seemed like just mine since they looked like they were now officially with Kevin and Joe. The first half of the song we danced then, they kind of broke off to their new 'man'. This was not going as planned. The night ended slowly. At about 1 we were back at my house.

"This was such a great night!" Ceci said plopping on my bed. I didn't pay any attention.

"Yeah it was" Ashlei said sitting down picking up my laptop and signing in. They were over so often; they had their own name on my laptop. Then the instant message noise sprang into the air.

END OF POV

Baseboy92- hey is Elizabeth there with u?

Kibbsters – maybe.

Baseboy92 – dude I'm serious. Please?

Kibbsters – hold on; let me see if she even wants 2 talk with u.

Baseboy92 – ok, hurry.

Kibbsters SIGNED OFF AT 1:24 AM

Nick's POV

Why did she sign off? I shut my laptop and shifted my body weight. The bus we were on taking us to Florida was big but small at the same time. We had been on the bus for about two or three hours. I could hear Joe snoring already. I jumped off the top bunk to place my laptop on the table so it could charge. As I felt my way through the darkness I felt a quick grasp on my leg. I let out a soft gasp. I saw Kevin's arm wrapped around me.

"What are you doing, it's like 3 in the morning." He said in a quiet sleepy voice.

"Actually it's only like one thirty and I'm putting away my laptop." I responded placing my laptop down. I looked at the picture on the floor; it was all six of us in a fort my dad made. Kevin was about 13 so I must have been like 6. We were so young and having so much fun. Then a bright light caught my eye. It was my dad.

"What are you doing!?" He whispered screamed.

"Sorry I was looking for my charger" I said dropping the photo and picking up the charger. I smiled and he gave me a hug.

"Good night." He said walking back towards his and mom's room. I climbed back into my bunk and flipped out my sidekick, I had 6 new messages, all from Miley.

-Hey, what's up boo?

-Hello, R u there?

-Answer me please!

- Txt me back when u get this.

-what r u doing?

-ok well just ignore me; I'll call in the morning. Bye.

They all were within minutes apart. I didn't realize my phone was on silent. I opened a new message.

-Hey, sorry, fone waz on silent. Ttyl

I started typing. Then I realized that I didn't want to send it so I just closed my eyes. The next time I opened them it was 10:30.

"Dude, you phone was vibrating all morning since like, five!" Joe said eating cereal.

"It was probably just Miley" I said jumping down and headed for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and joined Joe at the table. I grabbed a bowl, suck it to the table and poured milk into my bowl.

"Wow, you must not be thinking straight, cereal is like your favorite, and you forgot it" Kevin said shaking my hair.

"Oh, yeah stupid me." I said pouring Mini Wheat's into the bowl of milk. I looked over at Kevin opening his laptop. The familiar instant messaging sound filled the air.

Chapter Nine

Starbizzucks – Hey Ashlei!

Kibbsters – hey actually it's Ceci. Ashlei went 2 the bathroom 4 a min.

Starbizzucks – o, ok wat ?

Kibbsters – nothing we r waiting for Ashlei then we r getting our nails done

Starbizzucks – o, ok. Well tell Ashlei that I will call her l8er, k?

Kibbsters – sure no prob.

Kibbsters SIGNED OFF AT 10:58 AM

Kevin's POV

"The girls are getting their nails done" I said picking up a mug and sticking the suction cup to the table next to my laptop. I pour some coffee and took a sip.

"Okay, are we joining them?" Joe said in a girly voice.

"Oh yeah Joe, that's hot!" Nick said mocking him. We all laughed then my dad appeared.

"Good morning boys." He said picking up the pot of coffee and pouring it into his mug. We all got dressed and we were in Georgia when we decided to get something to eat for lunch. I took out my sidekick and looked; no messages. I slide it back into my pocket and I felt it vibrate. I quickly took it out and read it.

Kevin, Stop looking at your cell phone, she isn't going to text you every two seconds

It was from Joe. I pushed into him and like the drama queen he is, started to pretend like he was crying. It was pretty funny actually.

"Daddy, he hurt me" Joe said trying to cradle up into dad's arms. We all laughed and walked into Subway. As soon as we all walked into there was like 15 girls wanting pictures and autographs.

"Oh My Goodness, you are my favorite Kevin!" This girl said. She was so beautiful. She has longish dark hair with piercing blue eyes. She was golden tan and was wearing light green which only made her glow. She was tall, but about three inches shorter than me.

"Aw thanks! Do you like the CD" I asked singing her CD.

"Yeah I love Mandy, because you sing in it" She said. She handed me a piece of paper. I looked at it and it said:

Call me! 3 Katie 274-555-0192

I felt my heart pound in my chest. When I looked up again she was gone.

Chapter Ten

Joe's POV

I signed some girl's poster and looked over at Kevin. He looked lost. The place cleared out.

"Kevin, what's wrong with you, you look extremely lost" I said taking a bite of my sub.

"Nothing, I just met this girl. She was amazing, I think" He said all jumbled.

"Wow, you're confused" Nick said taking a huge bite of his meatball sub. A huge meatball landed in his lap. I laughed at him. "Man, I wanted to wear this for the concert tonight."

"If we won't hurry there won't be a concert." I said wrapping up my sub. I walked out holding the door for everyone else. I saw Kevin's face light up.

"Oh my gosh! That's Katie" Kevin whispered. His face turned red.

"WHAT!? WHO'S KATIE?!" I screamed. She and her two friends turned around. She smiled. She started walking towards us and I could see Kevin becoming nervous.

"Hey boys" one of the girls said. "I'm Jessica, this is Samantha and this is Katie, but Kevin you already know that." Jessica giggled. She had the cutest laugh. She has blonde hair that flowed to the bottom on her back. Jessica also had vibrant hot pink highlights. She really reminded me of Mandy, but not so quite.

"Boys, c'mon we really need to go." Paul said climbing back into the van. Samantha was talking to Nick, but he didn't seem too interested, like he had a lot on his mind.

"Joe, here's my number, call me" I felt a pull of my arm. She took out a blue sharpie and wrote:

Call me! Jessica 274-555-4561

My mind was totally somewhere else. Samantha just walked away from Nick and I saw Katie and Kevin giving each other hugs. Jessica pulled back her hair. I looked down at my arm and quickly back up. When my head reach 90 degrees my lips were touching Jessica's. She pushed against my face and then left. I stood there like a complete idiot. Had she really just kissed me? By the time I got back to my senses we were all on the road again. Nick had changed into a pink polo and tighter jeans.

"Any tighter Nick and you won't be able to reproduce." Kevin said. Nick punched him.

"Someone must have dried them in a dryer, because they weren't this tight before. I can barely breathe!" Nick said slowly sitting down. "Hello Earth to Joe!!!" I felt a pillow hit my face.

"Ow, that hurt!" I said throwing the pillow back at Nick. He fell over. My dad came in when Nick threw it back and it hit him instead of me.

"Oh, dad, I'm sorry" Nick said trying to get up.

"We have about a half an hour before we get there. We are late; the concert starts in one hour. Joseph, Kevin change you clothes, Nicholas aren't those jeans a bit tight?" dad said changing his shirt.

"Yes, I know, but they are the only clean ones I have, and they were dried, and once I walk a bit, they will loosen." Nick said taking out a diet coke.

"Check your Omni-pod please." He said walking away. We hit a bump and he almost fell over. Nick grabbed his remote and pressed some buttons. He pulled it off, filled it up and stuck it back on his arm.

Chapter Eleven

Joe's POV continued

Finally we made it to the venue. It was 6:25 and we were going to be going on at seven. The opening band RD7 was already singing. The people that worked there were very angry.

"You are three hours late." A lady said.

"Yes, we know that, but we are here now. We will tune up backstage and we will be ready by seven to perform." Dad said walking backstage. Everything was set it was two minutes before seven when Kevin peeked at the crowd.

"There are thousands of girls!" He said taking a picture.

"Yeah, more like tens" Nick said sarcastically. It was pretty amazing how big we were getting already.

"You two need to learn how to count." I said grabbing my tambourine shaking it.

"They are close to a thousand people here, if you were wondering" the lady said. "Hi, I'm Karen, manager of the venue. It's so great to have you boys here, my daughter loves you guys. She bought your CD yesterday and listened to it all day. Is it okay if I bring her back stage so you can meet you? She's a big fan." Karen smiled.

Nick's POV

A couple of minutes later a girl about 13 came up to us with a CD in her hand and a red shirt on. She had pig tails that were glued to the back of her head. She was what people in New Jersey called 'Gingers', red hair, fair skin, and freckles. She smiled and two rows of braces lapped her teeth. I smiled and she giggled.

"Hi, I'm Kimberly." She said.

"Hi, I'm Nick."

"I'm Joe."

"I'm Kevin. So how old are you." Kevin asked.

"I'm 15" My eyes grew. She didn't look fifteen. She handed me her CD.

"Can you ppuuhhlleeeaasseee sign this for me." She begged.

"Sure, you know we are having a meet and greet right?" Joe asked. The girl looked sad for a second.

"Yeah, but I can't stay for it. So my mom asked if I could meet you guys now." She handed me her CD and I went to write Nick Jonas. But I realized I had but Jones instead of Jonas. Wow, I'm an idiot. I tried to fix it but I only made it worse.

"Nick what you are doing!?" Joe yelled.

"Um, nothing, here sign it." She handed me her official Jonas shirt. "Oh my goodness, this is sooo cool." I held up the shirt.

"You haven't seen your own merchandise." She said.

"No, when they showed us the stuff, I had a doctor's appointment. Ha-ha I love it." I said. I signed and past it on to Joe. When Kevin finished singing her stuff we all got together for a picture. We had to take sixteen pictures because she kept yelling that she blinked.

"Wait, one more time!" She yelled.

"Um, Kimberly, we have to get on stage now, we are already late..." Kevin said walking towards that stage. I could hear all the girls yell "JONAS, JONAS, JONAS, JONAS, JONAS."

Chapter Twelve

Kevin's POV

I was so excited when I hopped up on stage. All the girls went crazy. I started playing the power tabs to I Am What I Am and the screaming was even louder. Nick was rocking out when out of nowhere the power went out. Everyone screamed. I strummed against my guitar and nothing happened. I did it again and it played.

"Sorry guys, the power went out for a minute, but let's continue the party!" Joe screamed into his microphone. Everyone jumped. The concert seemed to go by super quickly and it was time for the meet and greet. They first couple of girls came up to us as a group. I was looking down until I heard Joe laugh. I looked up and it was Jessica, Samantha and Katie. I smiled like a goof ball. Katie came up to me with a CD in her hand.

"Sign this for me?" She said with a flirty voice. I smiled and signed it. I noticed Samantha and Jessica talking to Joe; Nick was just meeting other fans. There was a long line, and I couldn't wait to meet them all, but I wanted to spend some more time with Katie.

"Meet us by the bus in the back at 10:45, okay?" I asked her. She smiled and giggled.

"Yeah totally!" Katie whisper screamed the comment to her friends and they all giggled and agreed. The next girls came up and I just knew I had this idiotic look on my face, but I didn't care much. It was about 10:30 when the line of fans was completed. I threw away the sharpie since it had dried out.

"Hey, dudes, I told the ladies to meet us at 10:45 at the bus so we can hang for a bit." I said proudly.

"What! Why?" Joe screamed. I looked at him like "wtf?" "Dude, I have a girlfriend, I think, and I kissed Jessica, well she kissed me, but that still doesn't make it better, and I really like Ceci, but Jessica is cool too, why would you do this?!" Joe yelled confusedly. Nick and I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well I told Sam that we would be friends since I am in a relationship that I actually know exists." Nick said replacing all the caps on the markers. He picked them up and placed them straight back into the box than threw away the box.

"Dude, OCD much?" I asked jokingly.

"Shut up, I got it from Elizabeth." He said opening the box and threw them away without the box in the can.

"OCD isn't contagious, you ding dong." Joe said. I looked at my cell and it said 10:46.

"Oh my goodness, we're late!" I jumped over the counter and ran outside. I saw them standing there and I wiped my face free of sweat.

Chapter Thirteen

Joe's POV

We all ran over there, except for Nick, who was taking his sweet time. I smiled really big.

"Hi girls, how are you?" I said really directing the question towards Jessica. She brushed her hair back with her fingers just like Ceci; which made me remember that I thought I was in love with her. Jessica smiled and gave me a hug. "We need to talk." I said in a stern voice.

"Uh, oh, already?" She said. I couldn't tell if she was joking around or not.

"Listen Jessica, I like you, and your very pretty, it's just I'm kind of in a relationship sort of. It's complicated, but I don't want to give you the wrong impression that I wanted to be your boyfriend." I said holding on to he hand. I tried to sound every sincere as I spoke. She just laughed. Why was she laughing?! I just looked at her and she continued laughing. I'm so confused.

"Look, hon, its okay; can't wait 'til your next concert." She said. She pecked my cheek and just walked away. I just stood there in awe. I looked over at Nick and he was on his cell phone. Samantha and Jessica were walking back to the front of the building. I walked over to Nick. He hung up his phone.

"Hey, it was Ashlei and Elizabeth, Cecile's in the hospital" was the only thing he said before I zoned out again.

Chapter Fourteen

Ashlei's POV going back to about 9:30 PM

I looked at my cell phone; Ceci and I were waiting for Elizabeth at our Starbucks closest to our house. I even had her frappacino ready for her. Finally I heard the door open and looked up.

"Hey sorry I'm so late. My dad wouldn't let me leave." She said handing me four dollars and 83 cents.

"What's that for?" I ask. I seriously couldn't think why she was giving me money.

"My frappacino. That's the price of one with tax. Duh." She said placing the money on the table and taking a sip. She rolled her eyes as to say 'oh-my-gawd-this-is-so-good'. She always gave the same look.

"Girl, you know I have your back. Next time you can buy mines, mmmkay?" I said pushing her money back. We all laughed at my random tones in my voice. I went from way gangster to major prep. Ceci took a long sip and started choking on a piece of ice. We all laughed when she caught her breathe again.

"Smart." Elizabeth said taking out her cell. She started typing away. Ceci and I just looked at each other. She looked up. "The boys are in the meet and greet now. They are going to called when they are finished. They have a big surprise."

"I wonder what it is. Text them back and ask them." Ceci asked. Elizabeth and I just looked at her like she was a complete blonde.

"Wow that ice chip must have taken all the oxygen out of your brain." Elizabeth and I burst out in laughs and the whole Starbucks was staring at us.

"You guys are so vexing!" She said. Elizabeth looked at her strangely.

"It means annoying." I explained. So we gabbed and gabbed until about 10.

"So do you want to come back to my house or to Ashlei's?" Elizabeth asked all of us.

"Yours!" Ceci and I said in unison.

"Dude, why are you two so obsessed with my house?" She yelped. I just shrugged and stood up. I picked up the empty cups and threw them away. Ceci wiped down the table and Elizabeth put the chairs the correct way.

"Are you girls sure you don't want jobs here?" A lady who worked there asked us. We all laughed.

"We're too young" We said in unison and walked out the door. All of the sudden Ceci stopped and ran back in.

"What's her issh?" Elizabeth asked following her. Ceci met her at the door.

"REDBULLS!" She yelled.

"You know I have like, thirty packs at my house right?" Elizabeth asked grabbing one from Ceci's hand. I grabbed the other. Opened it and took a short sip. The first sip always tastes weird.

"Yeah I know, but I wanted one now. And I needed a reason to spend my dad's money. Haha." We all laughed and waited at the light. The light was taking forever for us to cross, so we started walking across the street when out of the sudden a speeding car comes. We all jumped back and were safe. I heard another car coming so I ran across the street thinking they would follow when I heard screaming.

"OH MY GOD, CECI! CALL 9-11 NOW!" Elizabeth yelled running back to wear Ceci lied silently. I felt a strong ting in my body and I couldn't move. Everything was going too fast it was like I wasn't even there. When I got my mind back on focus I was already talking to the police on the phone.

"Yeah, my friend was hit by a speeding car, black Scion xB. We are on Jacobson Ave and Milling Blvd. We need help now" I said practically yelling at the lady. Elizabeth and I both knew not to touch her but we both knew first aid and CPR and things like that. I looked at my watch and check Ceci's pulse. It was slowing down every second and that made my pulse speed up. Out of nowhere people started crowding around and the police came within two minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. An ambulance showed up right after and than a fire truck.

"We are going to need her parents' number and yours also" the police man said holding a pad and a pen. Elizabeth and I both watched silently as the paramedics tried to get Ceci's heart rate up. Her face was completely blue and she wasn't breathing well. The police asked again and I spoke since I seemed stronger at that point.

"555-9876 is her mom's cell. 555-7874 is my mom's cell and 555-4564 is Elizabeth's mom cell." I said quietly. I looked up at his face and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I looked over at Elizabeth and I could tell she was trying to hold it in, but on the inside she was still screaming with fright.

"You two will need to come with us to the hospital to make sure your going to be alright." The paramedics said reaching out for our hands. The ambulance was pretty big. We both sat as comfortable as you can while basically having a heart attack and there were three paramedics. They took our pressure and really random tests. A couple of minutes later we stopped and the doors rushed open. We were both allowed to go back until we both started crying hysterically. We were sent into a really big private room. They said my heart beat was irregular and I was going to need to relax.

"Relax?! How in the world am I going to relax when my best friend was just hit by a car and can now barely breathe? My other best friend can't talk, my parents aren't here yet and you want me to relax!?!?!" I just went off on the nurse.

"Listen sweetie, I know this is hard, but it's not safe for your health for you to be like this right now." The nurse said and walked out of the room. I reached for the table and saw Elizabeth's cell phone. I had no idea where mine was for the moment. I called Nick since he always picks up.

-Hello?

-Oh my God! Nick thank God you picked up!

-Ashlei? What's wrong?

-The three of us are at the hospital.

-What? Why? What happened? Are you guys okay?

-Yeah Elizabeth and I are fine, for the most part, but Cecile was hit by a car and is doing really bad.

I couldn't help my self but to start crying again. I wanted to be strong but it was completely impossible.

-Oh my God! Try to relax. Okay, well I'm not sure where my parents are, but as soon as I find them I will tell them so they can contact your parents. I'm kind of in a bad spot to talk but I will call you as soon as I get on the bus where I can talk to you in private. I promise.

-Thank you so much Nick. Talk to you later.

-Bye Ashlei

I hung up and put the phone on the counter. I went over to Elizabeth's bed and we just held on to each other until the door started opening. We both looked up at the same time. It was the doctor.

"Please follow me." He said with a stern voice. I was so scared. I held her hand afraid that I was going to lose her too. We walked slowly after him until we saw Ceci on a bed through a glass window. "Her whole left side of her body is completely bruised, 7 broken ribs, and she shattered her whole left leg. Her left elbow has a pretty bad sprain, but it's okay for the most part. She has some irregular brain patterns, so we are going to have to do a Cat's scan to see what trauma happened."

Chapter Fifteen

Nick's POV

The drive back to New Jersey was horrible. We were all quiet, even when dad was on the phone with Ceci's parents.

"Is she okay?" Joe asked when dad shut his phone.

"Um, currently, no. She's still being tested. There is a 70 chance that she will be a vegetable" was the only thing he said. I was so scared and I could tell my face showed it because Kevin came up to me and put his arm around me.

"She's going to be okay. Just have faith. We can all do extra prayers for her. Hopefully by the time we are back in New Jersey, she will be just fine" Kevin said hugging me even tighter. The comfort was relaxing, but Joe still looked freaked out. I went up and sat next to Joe and grabbed his hand and Kevin's.

"Dear Lord" I began. Kevin finished since he was best at making up prayers on the spot. "Amen" We all answered. So I changed my shirt and put some shorts on and hopped into my bed. Kevin and Joe were already knocked out. I couldn't sleep so I took out my laptop and went to I signed in on MySpace and AIM just to see if anyone was on, no one. Then I just signed on to the band's space. 14 pages of friend request. I went to and copied the little banner I post to new friends. After the 10th page, my fingers hurt but I finished all the pages. I went to the girl's pages and posted a little 'can't wait to see you' comment. When I looked at the time it was almost four in the morning. I peeked through the window and it looked like we were only on the Chesapeake Bay Bridge. Still about seven hours to go. I shut my laptop and flipped open my phone to see what time it was then.

NEW MESSAGE

-Hey Txt bck wen u get this. 3E

It said from Elizabeth Cell. Quickly I slid my fingers over the keypad and started typing away.

-Hey wu? Hows C?

-Not sure. Haven't seen her. Y r u still ?

It was funny to see Elizabeth use text lingo, she always typed everything out. I chuckled when I thought about her and me getting our cell phones and texting for the first time.

-Myspace. 'nough said. Keep me dated?

-course. A is all shaken as am I. need 2 tlk w/u soon.

-2morrow round 11?

-yeah call me than. Night N! 3 E

-night E N

Ever since we got the cells, we just use letters to name people. Some people even had a combination of letters like my dad was JD for Jonas Dad and hers was CD for Carter Dad. When she didn't text me back I felt alone; and senses of just wanting to text back, I LOVE YOU or something like that. It was hard, and the thought of having to deal with Miley at this time made me nauseous. Not sure why.

When I opened my eyes the sun was shinning and the bus was still driving. Great. My laptop was still on my stomach and my cell. I looked at it and it said 12:42 PM. Oh my goodness, I was supposed to call Elizabeth. I started dialing her number and it rang twice.

-Hullo?

-Elizabeth?

-No, sorry, she's currently busy with some of the doctors. Can I take a message?'

Busy with the doctors, wonder what happened.

-Yeah, it's Nick Jonas. She told me to call her at eleven, but I over slept. Can you tell me what happened that she needs to be with the doctor?

-Turns out she had broke glass in her leg and arm. She needs them removed.

-Oh, okay thank you so much.

-No problem Mr. Jonas. Thanks for calling.

-Have a nice day.

I decided to be nice back too.

-Thanks, you too sir. Good bye.

She hung up before I said anything. Rude. I went over to the table.

"Son, sit down. I have something to discuss with everyone" My dad said. I sat at the table with Joe and Kevin.

Chapter Sixteen

Kevin's POV

Dad talked for a long time it seemed about Cecil's condition in detail. After every word time just seemed to go slower and slower.

"It's called subarachnoid hemorrhage and it's bleeding in the area between the brain and the thin tissues that cover the brain." He said sitting down and standing up and than sitting once more.

"Wait, is she going to die!" Joe yelled pulling on his hair. I pulled him down into his seat before he had a spaz attack.

"No, no, no! As long as she gets the medical attention she needs quickly, she should be able to recover 110 percent." Dad said quickly. All three of us gave a relieved sigh. I took out my cell phone to text Ashlei but we hit a bump and I dropped it. I bent down to grab it but it slid under the sofa.

"Great." I said dropping to the floor in a push-up position. I extended my arm under the seat and grabbed it. The back flap had broken off. "Ugh, it's broken!" Joe took it from my hand. He finagled with it for a big.

"Here meat-head" Joe said and handed me my phone. It was all together but the back was all cracked. "It will work for now until you can get a new one. I'm going to take a nap." He seemed like he was in a really bad mood.

"Thanks!" I said trying to stay positive. Nick was busily typing at his computer, must be IMing Miley. I sat next to him and oddly he let me read his IM.

Baseboy92- hey sorry for not being in touch in a bit. things are just so hectic.

Smileechicka- its okay, just don't let it happen again. lol.

Baseboy92- any who, Ceci's in the hospital and she is going thru a big head trauma, so we are going back 2 NJ

Smileechicka- do u rly have to go?

Baseboy92- yeah, they r all hurt, they need us

Smileechicka- I'm sure they have plenty of company

Baseboy92- you just don't get it. We've been friends 4evr.

Smileechicka- anyway, are you going to FA tomorrow still?

Baseboy92- no we are going to b in NJ, I already said that. I g2g bye.

Smileechicka- don't just leave!

Baseboy92 SIGNED OFF AT 1:54 PM

Apparently Nick was mad because he slammed his laptop shut and turned off his cell and went into his cubby. He put his earphone in and I could hear Fallout Boy from where I was sitting. I just sat there thinking about the girls and hopping they would be okay. All of the sudden my phone started vibrating. It said Elizabeth Cell, I looked over at Nick and he was asleep like Joe.

-Hey Elizabeth. How are you?

-Good. And you?

-Great, worried, but great. How are Ash and Ceci?

-Um, Ashlei is doing better but I still haven't heard much about Ceci. Hey, do you know why Nick's phone went straight to voice mail?

-Yeah, he turned it off so his girlfriend wouldn't text him so he could take a nap. And Joe is sleeping too; a bunch of lazy bums.

-Ah, okay. Anyhow, he left a message with a person who was watching my things. So yeah, since he's asleep I'll tell you about my arm and leg.

- Wait, what happened with your arm and leg?

-Nick didn't tell you? When helping Ceci up after the accident, I had a massive amount of glass and rocks in my skin in my arm and leg. But its all good now, they took everything out. I was awake and with no drugs, so it hurt _really_ badly.

-Yeah sounds painful. Is Ashlei near you?

-Ugh, yep, hold on a second.

In the background I could hear faint talking about me.

-Hullo, Kevin?

-Ashlei, it's so good to hear from you. How are you?

-I'm doing well so far.

She stopped and I heard her speak. "I'm going to go talk with Kevin in private mmmkay?" I heard a distant 'sure' and than walking and heavy breathing.

-Okay, sorry about that. I just didn't' want to tell this in front of her.

-Okay, so what's going on?

-It's about Cecile. She's not doing well at all. She's in a deep coma and no one can wake her up. We really need you guys for support. Every hour the doctor says the injury gets worse, but they can't do anything until she wakes up, but that could be days, weeks, months or even years.

Chapter Seventeen

Kevin's POV

My heart sunk as soon as she said that. I couldn't even think of what to say. It was silent for a bit.

-Hey, Kevin?

-Yeah?

-It's going to be alright. Just hope you guys get here soon. I'll pray for you guys.

-And we are going to have extra prayers for all of you guys too. So you can get here quicker.

She giggled awkwardly. I tried to but nothing came out.

-Kevin?

-Yeah…

-I got to go. Um, Elizabeth will call back later okay?

-Yeah, no problem.

-Bye!

-Bye.

She hung up and I put my phone away. I walked around the bus for a while and then decided to take a nap. When I next opened my eyes the bus was stopped. I tried looking out, but it was really dark. I got up and shook my hair. Nick and Joe were already up and looking out the window.

"Where are we?" I asked no one in particular.

"Livingston Hospital" Joe squealed. They were lined up at the door. I looked out the window once more and now I can see that it looked like a hospital.

"Wait we're in Jersey already?" I asked once again. Joe ran up to me and smacked me on my head.

"YES WE ARE IN NEW JERSEY, WHAT PART OF LIVINGSTON HOSPITAL DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!?" Joe yelled. I jumped up and we raced back to the door. Dad came up and said to let him out first. When we got off, Nick, Joe and I ran as fast as we could to the front door. Joe jumped over a huge mini plant. I went around and almost tripped. When we arrived at the door, we were all out of breath. The bus seemed two miles away, and out dad was just walking along.

"Hurry up!" All three of us said in unison. He scuffed over. We all walked in and there seemed to be no one around. Then I saw Elizabeth running over to us. She ran up into Nick's arms and hugged him. Then she hugged Joe and me and finally dad.

"You have no idea, how grateful for you guys to be here." She had a huge smile on her face. She was wearing a hospital gown, jeans and flip-flops.

"It's not a problem." I said.

"Follow me!" She said walking straight ward.

"How's Ceci?" Joe asked when we were all in the elevator.

"Um, well, she's technically doing better according to her nurse. But I don't think so. I was looking over her chart, and nothing seems to get better." Elizabeth said all smartly. She's an aspiring doctor and took classes at night to help her jumpstart her future.

"Oh." Joe said.

"But, it's going to be okay." Dad said reassuring. Level seven seemed to never come.

"Okay, she's in room 705." She said walking along. I wanted to laugh because of our song, but I knew this wasn't the time. Finally we made it and we saw Ashlei next to Ceci lying down. I opened the door for everyone and closed it behind me. Ashlei was super excited to see us and I gave her a long and tight hug. I was so glad she was okay. Joe was already holding Cecil's hand, my dad holding the other. We all circled around for a prayer. Elizabeth and Ashlei being catholic signed the Father of the Cross, and we continued. I looked up to see who was going to say one.

"Oh, I know a good one." Ashlei said and she continued. "Most Merciful Jesus, lover of souls, I pray Thee, by the agony of Thy Most Sacred Heart and by the sorrows of Thine Immaculate Mother, to wash in Thy Most Precious Blood the sinners of the world who are now in their agony, and who will die today. Heart of Jesus, once in agony, have mercy on the dying. Amen ( didn't like that. Are you trying to say she's going to die!?" Elizabeth yelped.

"No, it's just in case." Ashlei replied.

"Just in case of what. You could have used ill or sick. Why are you putting her down?" Elizabeth freaked out. She stormed out the room and Ashlei just looked there. Nick followed her to see if he could calm her down.

Joe knelt down by Cecil's ear and whispered "Ceci, its Joe. I'm finally here and I hope it's not too late. I just wanted to let you know that I love you. I need you in my life. Please, be mine." He ended by kissing her forehead. I noticed her fingered twitched.

"Oh My Gosh!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "Her finger twitched." Just then Nick and Elizabeth came in.

"She must be waking up from her coma!" Nick said excitedly. Her fingers continued to move. I heard faster beeps.

"Her heart rate is increasing rapidly. If she was waking up, her heart rate wouldn't be so high. The normal is between 60-100 bpm." She said looking like she was listening hardly.

"What's bpm" Joe asked.

"Beats per minute!" I said.

"Shhhh!" She hissed. It was quiet for about a minute. "180!" She ran out of the room. We all had worried looks on our faces. Just then about four doctors came running. Hooking up tubes and moving things around and yelled a whole bunch of medical terms at each other.

"Is she doing be okay? I whispered sacredly to Elizabeth.

"I'm not sure; her pulse was 180 beats per minute. That's like being on speed and running a mile without stopping while being pregnant." The doctors kept moving for about two more minutes when I heard the most scaring thing; a long beep that seemed to go on forever.

Chapter Eighteen

Cecile's POV this goes back from when the Jbs come in.

It was quiet. I lay there silently. Well, since I can't really move, I kind of expect that.

"Elizabeth, go to the front door, they're here." Ashlei said. I wondered who was here.

"Sweet. It's only been forever. I can't wait for them." Elizabeth responded. It made me mad that I didn't know who they were talking about.

"Yeah, I can't wait to give Kevin a hug." Ashlei said opening the door. "Go! They're waiting!" I guess Elizabeth left because Ashlei came over and rubed my hand. I could tell it was her. It smelled of sweet bananas. She knew I loved that scent.

"Hey girl. It's me again. Just letting you know that Nick, Joe and Kevin, and their dad will be up here to see you. So look your best." She said softly. I tried to move my lips to smile. But my brain seemed not able to tell my body to move. A couple of moments past, of what I'm guessing, and I heard the door open.

"Oh, I know a good one." Ashlei said and she continued. "Most Merciful Jesus, lover of souls, I pray Thee, by the agony of Thy Most Sacred Heart and by the sorrows of Thine Immaculate Mother, to wash in Thy Most Precious Blood the sinners of the world who are now in their agony, and who will die today. Heart of Jesus, once in agony, have mercy on the dying. Amen ( didn't like that. Are you trying to say she's going to die!?" Elizabeth yelped.

"No, it's just in case." Ashlei replied.

"Just in case of what. You could have used ill or sick. Why are you putting her down?" Elizabeth freaked out. I heard walking behind her, I'm guessing it was either Joe or Nick.

Just then I felt Joe's hangs. I felt his body heat near me. He whispered "Ceci, its Joe. I'm finally here and I hope it's not too late. I just wanted to let you know that I love you. I need you in my life. Please, be mine." He kissed my forehead and I could feel my heart beat. I tried to move my fingers to signal I could hear him.

"Oh My Gosh!" Kevin yelled. "Her finger twitched." I heard walking into my room.

"She must be waking up from her coma!" Nick said excitedly. I tried to move my fingers again.

"Her heart rate is increasing rapidly. If she was waking up, her heart rate wouldn't be so high. The normal is between 60-100 bpm." I heard her say.

"What's bpm" Joe asked.

"Beats per minute!" Kevin said.

"Shhhh!" She hissed. It was quiet for about a minute. "180!"

I felt my heart pump faster and faster. I couldn't control it. My emotions were running wild after he said those words. I felt heat come to my face. Then I could feel my heart pump very hard, as if it was coming out of my chest. It hurt. Everyone was frantic. And the doctors can in and did things I couldn't make out. They stuck a few needles in my arm and I wanted to scream. It wasn't helping. If anything it was making it worse. Pain shot through my body in every direction. Finally they put a steroid that burned excruciatingly. Then heart started to slow down, but not by much. Then it stopped. I heard everyone gasp. My lungs didn't move anymore, but my brain still thought. But I knew I was either dying still or dead. I couldn't hear anymore, but I still remembered the words Joe said. I needed to be with him. I…I was in love with him. I was determined to live. They shocked me as I felt electricity run through my body. As if I were a battery and they had to charge me. I needed to help them in some way. Then I could hear again.

"We can try one more time. That is all. Then, she will be considered dead" the doctor said. I freaked. How can I be dead but still hear and think? Then my legs got feeling and I tried to kick up. My body had been without air for at least a minute. I had no energy. My heart started to move within me. Then shocked one more time and my heart went from zero to a million, it felt, in a split second.

"20, 40, 68, 70. She's alive!" A nursed said. I heard a loud sigh from everyone; even a little cheer.

Chapter Nineteen

Cecile's POV Continued

While my body was going back to normal, everyone was happy. I opened my eyes as much as I could which in perspective, isn't that much. I could see the outlines of everyone's bodies. I saw my parents come in, and a tear rolled down my face. My little vision fogged up but I blinked hard to release the tears. I opened my eyes all the way.

"Cecile! Aye! Estamos tan contentos que usted está bien." My parents said. I smiled since I didn't really have much energy to talk.

"Ceci!" Nick, Joe, Kevin, Elizabeth and Ashlei shrieked. Paul and my parents were talking after hugs and the rest of the gang came over.

"We are so glad your okay!" Ashlei said.

"Yeah, we were really worried about you!" said Kevin.

"We got here as soon as we could. It's great your doing better." Nick said.

"It's a good thing I'm a medical nut, or the nurses might have not noticed your heart rate. They were watching Desperate House Wives." Elizabeth said, everyone laughed.

"Yeah. Ceci, you need to get better soon. Well you are doing better, but you need to do super better. So we can hang out again. Our tour isn't that long, just a few weeks. I can't wait to spend more time with you." Joe said romantically. Well, maybe not so, but I totally felt like it was meant like that. I tried to speak.

"Shhh!" Elizabeth snapped playfully. "Save your energy. Just relax. You just had a respiratory attack."

"Wasn't that a heart attack?" Kevin asked.

"No, kids don't have heart attacks. Adults do. Kids have respiratory attacks, less severe." The doctor said before Elizabeth could answer. She looked mad, like she wanted to be the smart one. "Sorry Elizabeth." Maybe he noticed she was upset. "Well, your vital signs are back to normal, which is fantastic. I think you will be ready to go home by Friday."

"Oh My Gosh! That's in three days!" Ashlei squealed. Everyone cheered. The doctor talked for some more, but I really wasn't paying attention. I could only look at Joe. He was smiling and listening to the doctor. I could tell he was happy. Everyone went home and I was left alone in my room. I didn't mind it. I needed some time to think. Maybe I could tell my body to get better by tomorrow. But for something this big, I really had to focus.

Chapter Twenty

Elizabeth POV

I was finally able to go home. We all went to my house after the hospital. But first we went to Taco Bell. Starbucks was already closed. I did feel bad about leaving Ceci alone. But leaving her alone was for her own good. We pasted the old Jonas Home. Nick looked out the window with sad eyes. My mom pasted our house and had to turn around.

"So how long are you going to be here?" I asked trying to get Nick's mind off of his house.

"Um, I think until Sunday. So we can spend some time with Ceci. We don't have another concert until Monday anyway." He said shaking his head. Joe and Kevin ran up to my mom's van.

"BLOBAGADA SHAMANABA!" They said. They rode with Mr. Jonas and Ashlei. Nick rode with me and my mom. We all started laughing and went inside. We ate and got ready for bed.

"I don't see the point of going to bed. It's already 2:56." Ashlei said. "I can just stay up with Kevin!"

"No, you are going to bed. Up to Elizabeth's room! Boys you can sleep in the play room. Paul, you can sleep in the Guest Room. Actually, Elizabeth and Ashlei will help you get the extra cots out of the closet." My mom said. Mom and Mr. Jonas went up to bed. Ashlei snuck down stairs. She could have honestly had a band run up and down the stairs, and my mom wouldn't have noticed. I logged into my laptop.

Baseboy92- hey you.

SillyLilly93- Hey. You have your laptop?

Baseboy92- yah. I had a feeling you would be on.

SillyLilly93- as well as i.

Baseboy92- so what are you doing 

Baseboy92- doing?

SillyLilly93- nothing. Just IM'ING you, obviously. And listening to my ipod on the speaker.

Baseboy92- oh, really!

SillyLilly93- um, yeah. What about you.

A minute passed. It wasn't like Nick not to respond automatically.

SillyLilly93- hullo?!

I heard a knock on my door. I got up. Maybe it was Ashlei. Why didn't she just open the door. I got up from my chair and opened the door. It was Nick. I smiled like a door.

"Hey SillyLilly93, I'm Baseboy92. Remember me from the chat?" He said. I laughed.

"Oh, but you don't look like what you described. You said you had curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Your eyes are most definitely amazing chocolate brown. And you didn't mention you had ah-dorable freckles." I giggled. Was I really just flirting major with Nick? I couldn't really help it. It felt so natural.

"Oh, but you lied to me as well. You didn't tell me you had a smile that would knock my socks off. And your eyes are gorgeous." Nick flirted back. I wanted to squeal. Had I always felt this way for Nick? Did he think I was just kidding around, and he was joking too? I had to test him.

Joe POV

Nick had left me with Kevin and Ashlei. They were acting all loveys to each other and it made me sick. I really wanted Ceci with me. I wanted to run my hand through her hair and kiss her gently and feel tingly all over my body and it would last forever. I needed some water. I got up and Kevin didn't even notice.

"Where ya going?" Ashlei asked.

"I need some water before I start throwing up." I answered going up the four steps to the main level of the house.

"Are you getting sick? I suggest seeing Elizabeth. She may not have a Ph.D. but she can totally diagnose you." She answered getting up from couch. She came up to my face and but her hand on my forehead. "You don't seem hot. I'm sure they have a thermometer."

"I'm not going to throw up like that. I'm going to throw up because of all this cheesy love fest you two are having." I said joking around.

"Ah, Joe, don't be like that. You'll be able to see Ceci soon. Then you don't have to feel left out." Kevin said.

"I'm also trying to figure how I'm going to tell Ceci about Jessica." I said sitting on the step.

"Ouu who's Jessica?" Ashlei asked saying ouu like a kindergartner when someone gets in trouble.

"Some girl Joe totally kissed." Kevin said.

"Okay! She kissed me. And I didn't even want to kiss her." I said a bit irritated. Ashlei smacked my arm. "Ow! That hurts."

"Good. Now go get your water." She said scowling. I got up and went into the kitchen. I heard Hilary Duff faintly coming from upstairs. Now that I thought of it, where was Nick? I quickly and quietly sprinted up the stairs. Elizabeth's light was on and inferred Nick was there with her. The door was cracked open. I peeked in and was startled by the sight.

**[mmmkay fellow jonas fans. Elizabeth here the owner, duh lol. Mmkay this could be the end of PLEASE BE MINE unless I get at least 10 comments on this chapter; can't be on other chapters. Get your friends to read and comment. Because don't you want to know if Ceci is okay, or if Joe and Ceci will ever be united? What could Nick and Elizabeth be doing in her room; and what about Ashlei and Kevin? I know your dying to know! So just comment. But it has to be ten different people. And I have about 4 or 5 faithful readers. So it should be easy to get some friends to read it : now for now, haha that sounds weird you have until the end of '07. That's like three weeks. It won't take three weeks to read. [: so get commenting. Chapter 23 is already done and ready but just waiting for you. Or I can easily delete it and just leave you hanging. **

Chapter Twenty One

Joe POV

Nick and Elizabeth were literally two centimeters away from each others faces. Nick's face started to turn and his eyes were slowly closing. I can't believe that he and she were going to kiss. They had been best friends since before being born. What about Miley? Were Miley and Nick not together anymore? All types of feelings were going through my body, like as if she was my girlfriend. Why was I getting so worked up? Their lips had just touched when I lost my balance and tumbled into her room. They quickly sat up away from each other and starred at me. I was dizzy from the fall and looked up at them. They were upside down and I flipped on my stomach.

"Hey, guys!" I tried to say cheery.

"Nice going, Joe!" Nick said back. He got up from the bed. He walked over to me and helped me up.

"Just dropping by" I tried to relieve some of the awkwardness in the room.

"It's okay Nick." Elizabeth came over and also helped. I stood up.

"So, what are you two up to?" I asked obviously knowing the answer.

"Potatoes" Nick said.

"Seizers" Elizabeth said at the same time as Nick. "Potatoes having seizers." I looked at her oddly. "Yeah, it's totally possible. They have 92 chromosomes. They have little hearts, but they die when you pluck them." She rambled on. Sounds like she was just saying a whole bunches of scientific things about potatoes.

"Um, yeah" I said. "So, it's almost four, go to bed." I said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, it's late. I'll talk to you later, Starbucks after lunch, on me." Nick said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, can't wait." Elizabeth responded with a more girly smile. They gave each other a hug. I had to clear my throat after a minute. They weren't letting go.

"Bye" Nick said.

"Bye" Elizabeth said. They repeated saying bye to each other another four times.

"Okay, I think she has the concept of saying bye." I said pulling Nick's shoulder closer to the door.

"Good night!" They both said at the same time. Nick went out and I followed him and closed the door.

"Thanks for ruining a fantastic moment Joe." Nick said sprinting down the stairs.

"I didn't mean to fall. Sorry man, I'll make it up to you." I said following him. When Nick and I reached the room where Kevin and Ashlei were, I stopped. "You have no idea how bad I feel."

"It's okay, really. Just let it go. It never happened." Nick said trying to get past me. I blocked the way.

"Are you and Miley not together anymore?" I asked with a curious look. Nick went to say something when "Mother, Mother" came on by The Veronicas. It was louder than the music before. Apparently Elizabeth was venting through the song. It was extremely loud, loud enough to hear it by the front door of the play room. Then it stopped out of nowhere. I assume she plugged in her earphones.

"I'm thinking about breaking up with Miley. She just can't accept Elizabeth's and I friendship." Nick said looking up the stairs.

"Yeah, looks like it was more than a friendship up there." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Ha-ha, shut up!" Nick said. He opened the door and just to find Ashlei and Kevin making out. "Ah!" Nick said.

"Thinking about coming up to breathe anytime soon?" As soon as I said that, they both stopped and looked at me. Their faces turned red. She quickly jumped off of his lap.

"Oh! Hi, guys. Wow, look at the time. Let me get to sleep. Night guys" Ashlei said skipping over to the door and walked quickly up the stairs into Elizabeth's room.

"Ugh!" Kevin said. Nick and I both bust out laughing. We closed the door behind us. We all talked for twenty minutes and went to bed.

Chapter Twenty Two

Elizabeth POV

Ugh, I was so embarrassed. Nick has a girlfriend; we just kissed, well barely. All types of thoughts were going throughout my head. I put on "Mother, Mother" by The Veronicas, so see if it would calm my nerves. I realize it was loud and turned it off. It wasn't working. And where was Ashlei, she's been gone forever. I opened my laptop and checked my MySpace and FaceBook one more time before shutting down. I lit some pumpkin scented candles and turned off the light and turned on the light stars on my ceiling. All of the sudden my door opened and Ashlei tripped inside.

"Ouch! Why is it so dark?" She said loudly.

"Shhh! I'm trying to relax. I am so embarrassed." I said turning on the light. Ashlei changed.

"So am I!" She told me what happened and I told her what happened to me. "Isn't that odd how pretty much the same thing happened to both of us?"

"Yeah, kind of, but you didn't almost kiss a guy who already has a girlfriend." I said looking downward.

"You are way better than what's-her-name? Nick likes you so much better, I can tell. He doesn't always talk about her like he does for you." She said and I smiled. We talked until she fell asleep. I had trouble falling sleep but when I did it was great.

At once I felt a body jump on my bed.

"Ugh! Ashlei get off." I opened my eyes after three minutes of jumping to find it was my little sister. "Ew, what do you want." I was just kidding, but she didn't think I was.

"I came to wake you up! We're going out to lunch, everyone!" She yelped.

"Ugh, I'm not hungry. What time is it!?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Like two o' clock." She said. I jumped up. I looked at my cell phone and it said 11:29. "Ugh, you suck." I said. She snickered and skipped out my room. I quickly changed and walked down the hall to brush my teeth. I knocked on the door and waited a second. I heard nothing so I then pushed the door open. I dropped my washcloth to see Nick wrapping his body with a towel. After a second of me looking at him, he realized that I had seen him. I yelped and shut the door. My eyes widen as I walked down the hall way back to my room. I didn't see anything, it was just so embarrassing. Ashlei came into my room.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I shook my head no.

"I almost just saw Nick naked. I walked on him in the bathroom. He was wrapping a towel around himself. Ugh!" I plopped down on my bed.

"It's okay, you're stressing over nothing; promise. Just go brush your teeth." She said walking out of the room. I went to my parents' room's bathroom to finish getting ready. The extra flat iron in my mom's cabinet was burning my hair and it started smoking. I quickly finished and turned it off. I walked out of the room just to bump into Nick again. He was wearing a pink button down and the tightest black skinny jeans I had ever seen. He was totally smoking.

"Hey, don't worry about what happened earlier. I had shorts on underneath the towel." He said he gave me a hug. He smelt so good. I didn't want to let go. I heard my mom calling us down. I walked down in front of him going down the stairs and I felt self-conscious so I let him walk in front of him. Every step he took I watch. What was going on with me? He was my best guy friend. I think I'm going crazy; maybe I should go see a psychiatrist.

We all piled into the car and went out to Four Brothers' Pizzeria. I sat across the table from Nick and he just kept looking at me. I tried to ignore him, but his hair was in the most perfectly bushy way it always is. I stood up and went to the bathroom, hoping Ashlei would follow. I took out my phone and it vibrated in my hand.

-Hey E, r u ok?

-Yeah, fine, why

-U seem distant

-Well later on hopefully we can go 4 a walk & I can tell u what's on my mind.

-don't 4get, Starbucks later.

I didn't respond. I went back to the table. I smiled as I sat down. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see it was Steven, a guy that lives on my street.

"Hey, Steven. What's up?" I said a little annoyed. Couldn't he tell I was having lunch with my best friends, and possible more than a best friend guy?

"I just wanted to say, hey. Oh hey Nick." He lifted his head like guys do to say what's up. Nick did the same.

"Well, here I am." I said, waiting for him to leave.

"Can, I talk with you?" He asked. Oh God, this is not what I need right now. I stood up and we walked towards the front door. "I was wondering what you had planned for later tonight." I could already see what was going to come out of his mouth.

"Actually, Nick and his family are here, and I was planning on hanging with him. And Nick and I are going to have Starbucks later after lunch." I said hoping he would take a hint.

"Oh, well do you want to go out this weekend and hang?"

"Steven, look, you're a great guy, I'm just not into you right now. I'm sorry. I'm kinda into someone else. I'll see you around, mmkay?" I said. I turned around and bumped into a waiter with a pie of Pepperoni Pizza and the pizza went flying the air and landing right on top of me. I heard a gasp and silence took over the entire pizzeria.

Chapter Twenty Three

Ashlei's POV

I turned around to see Elizabeth on the floor with a pizza on top of her. She looked angry. I guess it's pretty bad when pepperoni falls on a vegetarian. She started screaming. All of a sudden she stopped and stood up. She walked over to our table, grabbed her purse and walked out of the pizzeria. Stephen just stood there. The waiter came over with a mop and started cleaning up. Stephen went back to his seat and everyone at our table was silent.

"Well, hopefully she had a nice trip." Joe said trying to remove the silence. It didn't work. After lunch was over, which was very quickly, Kevin wanted to go for a walk with me. How could I resist? We started walking down Morris Ave side-by-side. He reached for my hand, oddly, I let him. His hands were soft and kinda sweaty, but I thought it was cute. I walked a little closer to him.

"So last night, was an interesting night." I said after a minute.

"Yeah, it was." Kevin responded. All of a sudden he stopped. I stopped and looked at him. "Look, Ashlei." He began. He led me over to a bench on the side of a building. We were in front of Benny's Ice Cream Shop. I remembered when I first had ice cream here, Kevin pushed it into my face and I threw it at him. The owner was so angry we weren't allowed back for a whole month. When your 7, that can seem forever. I had moved to New Jersey when I was almost seven from Canada. I had no friends until, one day, Ceci and Elizabeth came over to see if I wanted to play. I was scared but I said that I wanted to. We went into the Jonas' backyard where the fort was. We all played house. Then we wanted to play teacher, and Kevin came home from a friend's house. I thought he was the greatest thing since ice cream. I soon to find out he was three years older and was really mean to all of us. I actually went home crying. Ceci and Elizabeth came home with me and since that very day, we had always been best friends. Although Elizabeth was about four, and very annoying sometimes, she was still great. Ceci was closer to my age so we always thought we could boss Elizabeth around. Until one day, she bit us and we told on her. She got into trouble and was so mad at us, she didn't talk to us for three weeks. So I sat on the bench with Kevin going back to the older days when he snapped his fingers, to get my attention. I looked at him to continue.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I really like you. Do you think we can possibly be more than just friends?" He asked. I could tell he was nervous, and decided to torture him a bit for him getting me kicked out of the ice cream shop so many years ago.

"Well..." I began. I looked downward as if I was sad or something. He sighed.

"Ha-ha, just kidding!" He tried to sound like he was. But disappointment was on his voice.

"Of course, you big dummy. If we were just friends, how would I have been able to practically make out with you yesterday. I would love for you to be my boyfriend!" I said with excitement. His face lightened up, and I scooted closer to him and gave him a hug. He looked down at me and kisses my lips. This kiss sent a chill that rushed all over my body. I felt the whole world was going in slow motion. As we kissed an older man, came out of the ice cream shop and started yelling at us. I didn't care, or know what he was saying. I wanted to enjoy this moment forever. Finally Kevin pulled back. I got back to my senses.

"You rotten kids. Always getting into some type of trouble. Go do that some where else!!" the guy yelled. It was Benny, the ice cream shop owner. Once again we were kicked out of the shop. Kevin and I laughed and ran away. He ran all the way back to his house, which in reality, is pretty freaking far. About a half a mile. I was dying, but Kevin kept running, so I tried to make it seemed I ran this fast and this long all the time. On the inside, I was so tired. When we got there, I collapsed on his front yard and he fell next to me.

"Next time..." I said trying to catch my breath, "let's run to the end of the block, not your house..." I took a deep breath and I was back to normal.

Chapter 24


End file.
